Monark
The Moncora Monark Facility was a large structure suspended in the atmosphere of the gas giant Moncora, the planet around which Rum orbited. It was an expansive automated facility that was created and used by an unknown race of machines that existed before the Ora Cores, and was later, the Renegade UG. It was destroyed when it fell into Moncora and was crushed by the planet's gravity. It was one of many similar structures on Moncora. ''Description Hanging by 4 Cables from a support superstructure higher in the atmosphere, the Monark has about five tubes extracting gas from Moncora, the station is divided into five modules: two gas refinement arms (each one with its own cargo hangar), two Laboratory modules for the research of the Darmora, and the final module is the control section of the facility. Each of these modules can be accessed by catwalks or landing sites (there are no other visible means for access). The four main cables are held in place by three equidistant holds on the top level; supposedly the holds could be released by the main control of the station. The inside of the Monark is a curious mix of Sparkar and factory, with dozens of moving energy conveyor belts carrying gas canisters about. There is a large gas storage hold, which is accessed by a large circular lift. This hold contains hundreds of canisters, most of which contain Darmora. History 'Battle of Monark' During the Galactic War's final years in the mid 23rd Century on February 20th 2247, when the Universal Generation had sent the Fleet of Galactic Conquests in order to establish a Defensive structure in the system, in order to hold against United. An artifact retrieval team led by Ron-78, found and landed on the Monark attempting to retrieve any useful Alloys for the Rum Project in Orbit; however, at the conclusion of the Battle of Rum which began earlier than expected, the group found itself marooned on the Facility, despite United's victory against the Universal Generation in Rum, the Fleet bypassed Moncora not noticing the Structure and Universal Generation presence that was on the Gas Giant. While there, the group encountered Moy, drifting in space from the remains of the Universal Generation space fortress Rum. Listening to his words and finding out the truth on why United wanted to destroy all presence of the Universal Generation to begin with, Ron-78 led a rebellion, his former Reprise Fighters and Grunts shed their former armors for newer designed fitted armors made from the Facility's resources and began broadcasting their beliefs into space, attracting the attention of other Universal Generation personnel, including the Continentals. Dubbing his movement "Heresy", the Continentals ordered the UGN Concor, carrying an Operations army led by both Dodger Itrora Roran and New Harrison Roran to Invade the Monark and end 'Ron-78's movement forever. The surprise attack went well; the Universal Generation forces were able to infiltrate the facility, and take out a large number of Renegade forces, despite a sudden turn of events following a crucial airborn attack against the Concor, and overwhelming armies in the Interior and Exterior of the Facility, which would later force New Harrison and Dodger Itrora to split up. as New Harrison pursued the Renegade Leader, the Battle started to turn into the Universal Generation's favor as they even succeeded in destroying the Renegade Air Force along the way, and establish Air Superiority all around the facility trapping the Renegade soldiers inside as Raiders destroyed and prevented any one from coming out. Despite these turn of events complications arose when the Darmora was released from their restraints by the Renegade, and overran the entire facility. The Darmora multiplied quickly, and killed most of both the Renegade and Universal Generation forces, making it difficult for the Universal Generation to secure the facility, even with reinforcements being sent from the Concor. The Renegade leader locked himself in the inner section of the mine, safe from the Darmora, Universal Generation and an approaching maelstrom, but New Harrison responded by cutting the cables holding the Facility up, sending it into free-fall towards Moncora. This forced the Renegade Leader to abandon his hideout and make an attempt to evacuate aboard a Universal Generation Oberson fighter. Before he could flee, New Harrison caught up to him and they fought a heated battle leading to the Renegade leader's death. Shortly thereafter, Cor Mitus appeared in a Raider, and he, New Harrison, Dodger Itrora, the Universal Generation surviving Boarding parties, and Moy escaped the facility and back up to the Concor, just before it fell into Morcora's inner atmosphere, where it was subsequently destroyed, along with all remaining Renegade androids and Darmora forces on the Facility. Trivia'' Category:Universal Locations